


1001001

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 这不是一个爱情故事。这个故事和火花、信号有关，还包括了某些感受和细微的反抗。这就是一个爱情故事。
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles, etc. - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 保持快乐的秘诀

TPSV是一个庞杂、24小时运转的冷血资本机器。

Jared服务其中，成为其中一枚运转得浑然忘我的小齿轮。

他忘记自己是否曾经有过更好的选择或意向，也许有过，但那已经太过久远。很多时候，时间就是翻脸不认人的……

“……婊子。”

Jared循声抬头，他的双手维持输出的姿势，只有右边微微上扬的眉毛泄露出一点不赞同的情感，“抱歉……你在说什么？”

站在他对面的，是秘密部门的Mark——之所以是“秘密部门”，Jared敢用一周的“米抠”汉堡套餐打赌，整个TPSV大厦没有人知道Mark所隶属的部门为何，它位于地下，再一段悠长、黑暗、潮湿的走廊尽头，一扇仿佛上世纪冷战时期秘密铁门紧紧扣合，原本应该固定标牌的地方空了出来，只留下四个螺丝钉钻出来的孔洞。

Mark舔舔嘴巴，“我说的是，Amanda就是个婊子，绝不要相信她的鬼把戏。”Mark如同苏格兰香肠一样圆滚滚的手指指向Jared，为了引起他的注意一般戏剧，“事实上，整栋TPSV，除了你和我，我敢说其它‘热荧’部门的人多多少少都和Amanda有点关系，如果你知道说的是什么关系的话……”

*热荧——这个词并没有给Jared带来多少压力，但对大多数人来说，它确实意味着薪水和生存。

Jared不置可否地耸肩，“我不知道……事实上我有点困惑……”

作为一个新人——让我们听听Jared是如何强忍着骄傲地形容自己现在的职场状态：作为一个稍有突破、前景的新人（“呸，少来，你就是TPSV的当红炸子鸡”），Jared觉得在背后议论同事必须要把持一条“线”。

Mark摇头，看向Jared的眼神如同看一只天真无邪的羔羊。Jared用眼神组阻止了他的下一步动作，慈爱地抚摸Jared卷曲凌乱的头发。

“事实上，”Jared尴尬地轻咳，“我手头还有一些今天的工作。”他不太明白为何Mark总是来找他，灌输一大堆TPSV的潜规则和都市传说，而不是和他那个秘密“低下51区”的其它两个同事厮混。

“你知道，我得多和外面的人接触，找寻更加生活化的节奏。”Mark曾经这样解释道，紧接着他给Jared描绘了一整幅Jared空白的领域。

以下是Mark（让Jared略感不适）的长篇大论：

在我们部门，你不能闭门造成，我们创造的是激情，那就不能让小鸡崽去做猫咪的梦。

我喜欢你，Jared，你是我们完美的范本，你知道你身体数据是多么地无懈可击？如果我们每个人的身体由神掷骰子决定，那么你，Jared，你深邃又无辜天真的双眼，性感的颧骨，结实的双臂和胸膛，向内收窄的腰和结实健美的腿部线条……

这就仿佛是上帝从天上往下挥洒下666666个骰子，刚好每个落地后的点数都是6。你就是罪恶的缪斯——  
*红蓝按钮：这是他们工作总  
当我想创造以你为蓝本的，可能还要更年轻一些，来一点校园的戏码，我就会欢快敲击：

红蓝红红红红蓝蓝蓝红……咳，我不能把秘密都告诉你，但我为了让另一方配上你，可是绞尽了心思！

和，没天赋的人胡编乱造，混沌度日，而Jared另有一套方法，你可以把Jared称为投机主义的聪明鬼。

悄悄和你说吧，我最近在创作的剧本里，你是一个程序员——当然不是你，我不会违反职业道德，一个叫Sam的家伙，总是穿着淡黄色的polo衫，那丑陋的布料包裹着你的胸肌……我没想好其它，但我总会完成的，我希望它能大大取悦老板。

Jared搓掉了双臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，他不习惯被一个男人过于夸奖外表，更不确定对方以自己模型的家伙实质在做些什么。

但他被更想知道的信息吸引了，“说起来，我们的老板究竟是谁？”

“一个叫Chad之类的……那不重要……”

一个神秘的，叫Chad的家伙，支撑着整座TPSV的运转，他“当然”重要！但可惜的是，Jared从未见过Chad。

“所以，你究竟在什么部门呢？”眼看着Mark又要开始，Jared赶紧用问题打断对方。

Mark张了张嘴，他的脸突然有些涨红，就像安德烈节当晚那样。

*安德烈节的全称是安德烈大革命纪念日。为7年庆祝革命成功，所有人开始为期7天的假期。规定第1天必须彻夜狂欢，直到你被数不清的啤酒柱灌醉在派对角落。

“……唔，你可以把它理解成一个乐于助人的部门。不是我不想说，而是……上面有规则……”他擦了擦额头上不存在的汗珠，在Jared探寻的目光中落荒而逃。

而这次，Mark又来说些什么Amanda的事。

Jared虽然不认识Amanda，但对她略有耳闻。她是审核部的一个了不起的女士，Jared无法想象，日复一日地审核三百多个部门每日输出的信息，确保一切有条不紊，仅凭她一己之力究竟是如何做到的。

他想到自己的“秘诀”，他的双手也正是这样敲击的：

先敲下面前的红键——

一个长达5秒的停顿后，快速敲击红蓝蓝蓝蓝蓝红红红，再来一个10秒的停顿——不多不少，然后像吉普赛人闭眼敲击舞曲似的敲击红蓝、红红蓝、红蓝、红红红、蓝红蓝蓝蓝红红红红红……

如此2个小时的无间断输入，Jared能在70℉的室内大汗淋漓，偶尔的情况下，他还会创作一点即兴小插曲，无序的敲击获得高分。

是的，这就是TPSV绝大多数部门的工作，在昏暗的小隔间中，职员们通过屏幕前的红蓝键输入无序的符号，或者语言，绝大多数人都不懂，也无需纠结它背后的意义。这些长串的色链通过审核后，以信息管道的形式向高耸入云的大厦顶端输送。

这也是他们每天最激动人心的时刻，所有人都在屏幕前翘首以盼，被“老板”——Chad或者任何其他人选中的职员，就能拿到高额的奖金，而不是仅能糊口的微薄薪水。

好几次Jared被选为 “每日之星”后，他逐渐找到取悦“Chad”的节奏，没错，就是——

先敲下面前的红键——

长达5秒的停顿后，快速敲击红蓝蓝蓝蓝蓝红红红；

再来一个10秒的停顿——

不多不少，然后敲击红蓝、红红蓝、红蓝、红红红、蓝红蓝蓝蓝红红红红红……像吉普赛人闭眼敲击舞曲似的……

如此循环，喋喋不休，永无止尽，做好你身为无知无感的齿轮的没意见事，再来点无伤大雅的小插曲，这就是受宠爱的秘诀……

每天的奖金，是Jared保持快乐的秘诀，他可以在别人羡慕（直白点，直接说妒忌吧）的余光里走进“米抠”汉堡店，毫不肉痛地点最贵的鸡肉套餐；他可以去漫画店，买下老板的珍藏绝版漫画。

这天，正如同每1天工作的结尾一样，Jared把双臂枕在头后，等待着奖金入库的“叮当”声。他已经计划好了，他攒够了一笔钱，也许他可以休个假，去更远的地方见识一下，那些真实的场景，从真正入流的餐馆飘出的味道，人们在街道亲吻，雨落下来的声音……而不是由红蓝虚构出来的……

一阵电流声传来，幽蓝的20寸显示器开始播放。Jared惊醒，他刚才在做什么梦？

画面中一个赌场老虎机似的机器被一只手扳动侧面的把手，滑稽可笑的笑脸和各种水果开始快速上翻，Jared没能get到它的幽默感，如果它有的话。

等到画面静止的时候，就会公布每日最佳员工，今天的员工是——

**时政新闻部的Jensen，编号：KT7803011351**   
**仅此一名**

Jared感到脸上有点刺痛，这是他两个月以来第一次没拿到奖。他的同事，体育部另一个家伙，一个叫Bill的家伙，飞快地看了Jared一眼。

与此同时，Jared听到对面传来隐隐的喧哗：

“是那个Jensen？时政新闻？”

老实说，Jared并不能理解“时政新闻”的意思，正如同他不理解“体育”。这种感觉就像是，他们的老板，Chad或者其它高层，通过抽取箱子里散乱的字母随机排列出来的名字那样。

tbc.


	2. 愤世嫉俗和口味刁钻

Jensen已经很久没加过班了，这也意味着，他已经很久没有基本工资没之外的码点了。当他接收到临时赶制任务的信号后，他甚至怀疑是否是因为他面前的电脑年久失修了。

*码点：流通电子货币单位，你可以使用它完成任何你所知道的金钱交易。

再说回来，他被选为“今日之星”这一点上，本来就是一个系统“崩坏”的信号——任谁都知道，Chad Murray，他们的神秘老板，压根就不喜欢时政新闻”的信号。

Amanda不仅一次对Jensen说：“Murray曾说过政治就是一坨宇宙之翔，寄托在人造金字塔上的三角结构——你明白了么，时政新闻部在TPSV里毫无前途可言。”

Jensen当时平静地问：“那么政治是什么？”

“你也听到了，一坨狗屎！”

“我是指，真正的政治。你的理解又是什么？”

Jensen知道Amanda有很多秘密，她那总是紧闭的房门内偶尔传出的机器轰鸣声，哪怕像Jensen这样不爱管闲事的人对此微微侧目。

在Amanda夸张的护目镜之下，一双蓝色的双眸闪烁，她说：“你是个聪明男孩，Jensen，做点什么。”她确实藏着秘密，微微翘起的嘴角如同勾引年轻人上钩的神灯把手。

Jensen不为所动。“你不能让一个没吃过苹果派的人去肖像上面的糖霜。”也许刚进TPSV的时候，他确实有满腹的抱负，但现如今他只要满腹就够了。

“我不会把食谱递到你手上。”一声失望的叹气，Amanda边说边离开。

她没有故意压低音量。Jensen部门的另外三个人正如同真正的行尸走肉般堆积在狭窄的空间里。一天中的大部分时间里，Jensen无论说什么他们都不会有反应，只有咀嚼东西的声音和不时的鼾声宣告着他们还……

活着。

Jensen有时盯着幽绿屏幕的反光，自己苍白的、过度缺乏睡眠的脸，突如其来会有种从脊柱盘旋而上的恐惧。有时他需要冲出隔间，到走廊上吸上一口烟才能缓过来。

他每天的码点甚至不够支撑他买一包烟——一包烟，晚餐空空；或者半包烟，外加最简单的三明治。

至少今天不用再吃三明治了。

Jensen心想，点开电子手环，上面显示今日新增的码点——几乎是他之前近一个月的总和。

-Jensen？快！趁着Boss对你还感兴趣。

与此同时Amanda的声音从耳机中传出。

-马上。

Jensen说，他被Boss——那个偏爱娱乐的、名为Chad Murray的混蛋点名加班，急需更多“政治”佐料，Jensen对他无半点好感，但没有人和钱过不去。

他双手放在面前的红蓝按钮中，努力回想自己今早带着颓废和怒意敲下的随机节奏，显然他没办法……

-Jen？

Jensen舔舔嘴唇，他敢发誓他的指尖开始冒汗，见鬼，他不在乎，他知道这是一个必输的结局，或者是来自Chad的嘲讽，哪怕他敲出了今日最佳，但终究他都会搞砸的。

今天，Jared觉得从小隔间到大厦前门这段路尤其漫长。他微微缩肩，妄想藏起他过于显眼高大的身体。徒劳地是，在他四周的窃窃私语和意味深长的余光形成了一道网。

是啊，他是一个。

“没关系，年轻人，偶尔吃顿平民简餐，你会找回状态的。”一个相熟的同事，综合部的Tom拍了拍Jared的肩膀。

广告部的Steve也凑上来，“偶尔也给我们这些家伙一些机会。”他没有恶意。Jared能够明白为何，这两个人也都是“每日之星”的常客，常在云端走，哪有泥沾身。

更多的，Jared能敏感地捕捉到那些冷频部门员工的讥诮。总有人说他会像很多，但他这次真的不是……

“再见Jared，试试亚戈达肉卷，物美价廉，你会喜欢的！”

Jared勉强撑起笑容，他希望他们能小声点。值得庆幸的是，他终于走完了这段路程。

就在此时，无数Jared之前从未注意到的光板开始闪烁高频的红光，音轨里传来高分贝的警报声。

所有即将走出大楼的人都顿住了。

“紧急情况，各位朋友们，紧急情况……”Amanda的声音被放大，声波在大厦的墙壁间弹放，回声震颤得Jared头皮发麻。他的肩膀被往回走的员工们撞了好几下。在他身边的Tom吹了一声口哨。

“大轮换！”

“什么？”

“噢，我差点忘了你是个新人。”Tom一边示意Jared跟上一边解释，“极少出现的情况。Boss……弄不清自己喜欢什么了。可怜的Jensen，这可够他受的。”

“我不懂！”

“Boss今天钦点了Jensen，他要看时政新闻，而且他表明只看‘时政新闻’。”

就连Jared也知道，这在往常是很少见的情况，如果他是Jensen，他拼死也要回忆起自己曾经敲下的频段。

“但是大轮换……”

“Jensen后续敲出的内容他不满意了呗。我们要全体加班，飞快地敲击新的东西，直到被选中为止。”

“我爱死大轮换加班了！”一个经过他们身边的人轻快地说。

Jared不喜欢加班，即使被评为“每日之星”，他也总是最快地昨晚手头的工作——他不想炫耀，但事实就是如此。

但每个人的脸上都洋溢着一股死灰复燃的欣喜。

“这是机会，每个人都可能被选上！Boss在调频！也许他会突然get到新的爱好，然后那个部门就能成为新的‘热荧’部门。”Tom说着加快了脚步，与大多数人的喜悦和Jared的困惑不同，他的脸上少见地带着点严肃。

“你很紧张？”

Tom走进综合部前说道：“谁都不想被取代，我想你今天已经有所感受了，不是么Jay boy？”

Jared不知该说些什么好。第一次，他感受到了战栗的紧绷感，如同庞大猛兽正追着他，他曾经浑然不觉，但等他警醒时，它已经离他越来越近。

取悦他！取悦那个混蛋！

他心里有个声音这样说道。

更深的——

也许你可以和Mark请教，来点……擦边球……在被和谐的边缘，你懂的……

Jared不懂何由如此。但他快速冲到自己的屏幕前。屏幕闪烁着红光，有形似地，重重地击打着Jared的神经。Jared的手指如同童子军打的千百种活结、死结，他听到他的同事们按红蓝键的声响，此起彼伏，连贯成倾盆大雨般的刷刷刷刷刷刷……

写点什么。

红蓝红红蓝——

错。

一个刺眼的“X”灼烧着Jared的视网膜，同时清空了所有Jared挣扎的、不堪入目的磕磕绊绊。

蓝蓝蓝红——

无聊。

蓝红红红蓝蓝蓝——

你就只会这些小把戏么？昔日的黄金男孩？

Jared的额头开始冒汗，他不是，他曾经，他过去……他用力吞咽，以此找回一丁点理智的可能。他必须……继续……作为……巨大机器里的一颗齿轮……他必须……按部就班……永无止尽……

按下去。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道能不能写明白，就尽量~等我全部写完了，再回来慢慢修，可能有很多奇奇怪怪前后不一的表述，目前实在没时间修了


	3. 被所有人所恨

Jared感觉自己被耗干了。他第一次知道，做一份取悦别人的工作却屡战屡败是多么的令人感到痛苦。第一次他的心情和整座TPSV大楼的气质相融合。他终于明白了，数月一来那些如针芒投射在他后背的目光并非自己敏感。

没有人会给一个将无忧之快乐建立在他人痛苦之上的人好脸色。

他敲了有六十多种新玩法，通通没有在大轮换中被选中。天知道Chad Murray的脑子怎么了，也许他喝够了激浪饮料，今天突然想来点可卡因？

那狂怒的风暴把绝大多数人从短暂的喜悦往疯狂和绝望的道路上逼近。Jared听到隔着数道钢筋水泥墙壁的某一个隔间里，一个人痛哭流涕得像个孩子，另一个人则摔碎了电脑，不时走廊上传来康复组的制服皮鞋叩击地板的声音，他们将那个发狂的人拖走。

到了最后，Jared徒劳地揪着自己的头发。他的基因里只有不断敲击下去的命令，但每一次失败的伤害却在心灵的自尊上，那些拒绝的X正如同对修行者的鞭笞。

是Mark安抚了一切。天知道他袖子里藏了什么小把戏，让整场骚乱归于死寂。

-感谢大家的努力，你们将获得三个基本码点作为奖励。

Amanda的声音从耳麦中响起。三个基本码点。Jared扯下耳麦扔到一边，如同被羞辱般涨红了脸。

不知是谁第一个拉开椅子站起来离开的。也不知是谁第一个打破沉默说了一句“我早知如此”。

“Jay？你不走吗？”

Jared摆摆手，任由无所谓是谁的手在他肩膀上拍了一下。那一下让他几欲呕吐。

约莫过了半小时，TPSV大楼回归沉寂。Jared的手指动了一下，像沉睡许就的植物人即将苏醒的征兆。

“学习它。”他对自己说。“然后你就不会再失望。”他闭上双眼，将今天所有失败的频率记在心里，然后是那些臊意和挫败感，作为提醒自己不再重蹈覆辙的药剂。

他无法保证自己能否再次赢得Chad Murray的喜爱，他只是太年轻，他只需不被自己的情绪打败。

想到这里，他睁开双眼，心里的重担没有被抛开，但似乎换了一个着力点，没有再压得他喘不过气了。

他站起来，重新穿好外套，拎起背包准备出门。

就在他走在漫长的、只剩下应急灯的走廊上时，他听到远处的某扇门背后传来若有若无的啜泣声。

Jared的心被揪了起来。

该如何形容这种啜泣？

它不像是受了委屈的、越哭心里越清朗的发泄，更像是困兽的哽咽，即使声音也闷闷地被困在这些走廊与房间组成的迷宫里，徒劳地撞击墙壁。

哭泣者一定咬着自己的拳头，想把那些没有酒精催化的痛苦吞进去。但它那么多那么多，如同啤酒泡沫一样溢出喉咙。

Jared心想，如果自己刚才哭出来的话，一定没有这种的千分之一痛苦。 

他想到Mark曾告诫他不要多管闲事。但断断续续的抽啜让他恻隐——某个瞬间他甚至想到数年后的自己，一事无成地在自己的小隔间里嚎啕大哭，身边的人机械地按着红蓝键，哒哒哒哒哒哒的声音和他的哭嚎此起彼伏。

无名的惧意让他毛骨悚然。他决定循声去看看那个人。

他经过一扇扇门，综合部、娱乐部、体育部、信息部、国际体育部、海外娱乐部、广告部、品牌广告部……最终他停在走廊的尽头，曾经他在那扇门旁边的窗户边抽过一支休息烟。

他来到门前，那一门之隔的哭声让他有些犹豫，因为他看到门上的标牌，时政新闻部。

噢。

Jensen Ackles.

Jared有种微妙的妒忌，想要一走了之。但他立刻纠正自己，自己心里的情绪只是迁怒。于是他轻轻地推开了那扇门。

“你还好吗？”他问。

很久之后，Jensen对Jared当时突然闯入的行为的评价是“非常鲁莽，近乎失礼的”。因为看向对方的双眼泛着红，以一个不设防的、退化到未成年的姿态出现在Jared面前。

不知为何，Jared的脸突然红了。他躲闪目光，“我只是听到有声响，我担心……”

Jensen飞快地扭头，手背揉搓双眼，“我没事……我只是……”无论是他的声音、他无济于事的掩饰动作、他扭过来之后甚至更糟糕的神情。

“喜极而泣？”Jared看着Jensen面露可悲的表情，忍不住酸酸地说。他立刻后悔了。“抱歉！我不是来落井下石的。”

Jensen扯了扯嘴，“我不介意。”

“不，我真的抱歉。”Jared试探地走近一步——他应该离开，给对方空间，但……

很久之后，当Jared回忆起那一天，无由地徒生一种后怕，当时他心里千百个念头想要离开，但他却独独选了唯一那个留下来的理由。他像拢住一枚风中灯芯似地、小心翼翼地接近对方，然后搬了一张椅子，坐到了他对面。

“我只是口不择言，再一次抱歉。我真的是想来关心你，作为同事……今天对大家来说都不是好过的一天。”

“因为我坏了规则？我知道。”

“不！那不是你能决定的。我们都无权……我们唯一的权利就是按下眼前的红蓝键。”Jared顿了顿，“而我们甚至不知其中的意义。”说这句话的时候，他仿佛突然看清了。

“那你口中的‘权利’，应当改成员工义务才对。我们就是整个机器运转的齿轮，而齿轮无需感到羞耻，更不应痛苦。”Jensen低声说，他的双手攥成拳分别放在大腿上。

“但我有感觉到。”Jared说。在此之前，他从未和别人袒露过自己的感受。“它在我心里灼烧。”

Jensen这才真正打量反跨坐在对面椅子上的年轻人。Jared看起来有些疑惑，属于年轻人的光洁的眼神里透露着真切的困惑，加上在嘴唇周围似是新生出来的淡青色，Jensen透过Jared直接回到了过去。

“你知道，我曾经像你一样。”Jensen说。他也从未主动谈起过那段过去。Amanda知道的，但Jensen无法对她完全敞开心扉。更不用说其它行尸走肉。

“嗯？”

“是啊，当TPSV不曾属于Chad Murray的时候。时政新闻出尽了风头。”Jensen红肿的双眼露出一丝骄傲，“我半年的码点就让我买下了二层独栋，一年后我有了自己的地下酒窖。”

Jared迟钝地算出一个大概的金额，“你他妈在开玩笑！“

Jensen第一次露出真正意义上的笑，“我大概是个享乐主义者。当时的boss很欣赏我，甚至称得上信赖我。直到……Chad Murray接手了一切。总而言之，每个人的境遇都不是绝对的。只是在上方的人，极少会想到下方的处境。”

“是么？”Jared仍然被困惑缠绕着，“你是提倡平均主义？”

Jensen摇摇头，“我只是开始理解其它人。大多数人。这是我们的必修课。极少有无端纯粹的恨意。”

“大家恨我？”

“我只知道，绝大多数人都不喜欢我。”

“这是你一个人在这里抱头痛哭的原因吗？”

Jensen回答这句话用了很大的力气，“也许是，也许不是。我只是……我只是不知自己继续的意义。但我又想不出彻底脱离后的生活，难道我就要成为一抹幽浮？一颗不被觉察的游离的电子？这只是一种失重感。“

Jared不知如何安慰坐在对面的男人。他的衬衫上有不应有的褶皱，不再细心修理的胡子和头发，泪痕的脸庞和疲惫的双眼。他面前的电脑投出屏幕的绿光与一个大大的“X”的红光，它们打在他的脸庞上，描摹出美丽的轮廓。

Jared想到在他很小的时候，他曾在游乐园里围观过一场烟花。

“也许……以后……”

Jensen：“我不在乎了。“

tbc.


End file.
